


I turned into a beast

by Ashlynjade



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I don’t know what I’m doing halp, Inspired by a dbh fanfic called Factory Reset, random idea i had, wolfs yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlynjade/pseuds/Ashlynjade
Summary: What if when a android is at high stress levels they transform into wolves?
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Connor tried to save them he really did but Daniel was one step ahead of him and that was his downfall. He couldn’t save Daniel, he couldn’t even save the sweet innocent little girl that he promised to the little girl's mom that he would save.  
.  
.  
.  
He failed  
.  
.  
He failed that first mission that was given to him during his first few days of his life. He was an Android he should be perfect, so why did he fail? He thought he was the most advanced piece of technology humanity could ever make and he... he....

F̴̡͚̯̘͑A̶̙̻̼͕͉̅͌͂͑̒̓͜͝Ì̶̲̯̺͚͓̪͉̒̔̑̚͝L̶̮̩͈̃̋̏̓͊̑̊̚E̶̛͚̻̣̻͘Ḑ̸̬̯̣̻̈́͒̈́̓ ̷̧̙̫̼̃͒́̅̂̍͋E̸̛̱͎̼̤̤̠͐̈̄̋̏̓̚V̶͙̤͓̱̟́̿̍̽̎́̀͝͠È̵̙̰͙̣̏̈́̚͝R̴̤̙̝̦̙̗̟͈̪̋͋Ỳ̴͕̇̎Ǫ̴̡̛͈̫̠̍̃̌̃̀̄̋͝͝ͅN̸͙͇̗̟̟̯̳̑͊̔̾̆̒E̵̜̗̜̔́

STRESS LEVELS 66%^^

He couldn’t stop thinking he tried he really did but the guilt tore him apart on the inside leaving nothing behind. Like a bear leaving nothing behind after eating it’s meal.

He felt empty for a second but then...

Pain was all that he felt.  
His robotic SCREECH would’ve sent shivers down anyone’s spines

He felt his bones shift and move he felt fangs talk place over his human teeth like settling in for their new home. He noticed that hair covered his body head to toe a tail forming between his legs. After a couple seconds of pain it stopped he looked at himself in a rain puddle....

What did he turn into.....?


	2. The start of something very interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900 is just in development but something goes terribly wrong.

He awoke with a gasp...

He wasn’t supposed to be awake but something went wrong.

Machines screeched trying to make their presence known to the scientists, RK900 has never seen people before he was surprised when they rushed through the door. He didn’t have any idea of what was happening but before he could understand warnings flashed into his vision.

STRESS LEVEL 45%^^^

What did that mean he wondered did he do something wrong?

Then one of the scientists roughly jerked his arm trying to put something in him to make him go back to status mode.

But he felt for the first time in his short life that he didn’t want to go back back to the cage he was trapped in.

STRESS LEVEL 99^^^

Teeth ripped through his gums as sharp canines replaced his old ones he ripped through the wires holding him in this awful white room. He would stay here no longer he would be free the screaming of the scientists would forever haunt him. But they were the ones who did this to themselves he tore and ripped through flesh to freedom. He only then noticed that he was on four legs now instead of two he looked at himself through the labs window....

His first thought was....

𝐏𝐞𝐫𝐟𝐞𝐜𝐭...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m surprised people have read this thank you ☺️ 
> 
> Oh! And this is what nines looks like in his wolf form: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/47/bf/7c/47bf7c816f0aaac1f599d9b3921dd4d5.jpg


	3. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor ran and ran and jumped through a window of a certain drunk lieutenant.

Connors POV

He ran... 

And ran

All he could do is run he didn’t know where else to go.

He couldn’t go back,  
He wouldn’t go back,

H̷̢̛̭̩͉͚̗͉̻̝̠̼͍͖̪̱̜͚̼̳͛̉̏̀̑̎̐͂̿̽͗͐̈́̊͂̆̕͝È̴̡̘͕̱͎̘͍͇͈͓̗͈̟͇̏̃̃̓́̿̃̐̋̑̿͐̌͘͠ ̷̨̹͖͇͇̩̖̳̹̰͔̥͓̣͙͇͎̈́́̽̈́͒̈́͒͘D̶̨̻͓̬̦̮̱̱͆͒͆͐̅́Ǫ̵̛͎̪̣̞̮́̄̌̏̈́̀̇͊̈́̾̌̄E̷̪̣͖̤͕̺͒̔͐͛̑̌̓͑̌̓͌̓̅̍̋̚͜͠͠͠S̸̡̳̲̔̾̂̓̍̿͑͛̀́̉̚͝Ṅ̶̤̬͚͉͚̦̩͉̣̰͔̺̹̞̄̔̄̿͐͊̅̊͊̒̌͛͛’̶̺͙̙̟̫̟̝͍̦̤̌̉̇͊͑̈́́̚͘T̶̢̢̼̫̣̣̝̗̼̪̱͇͈̮̈́͊̒̎̓́̈̔͋̊̄̊̏̚͠ ̶̦̟͖̲̬͖̝͎̺̩̱̍̀͛̋̓̒̕͜͠͝W̶̡̨̢̝̖͙̣̮̭̩̹̯͎͖̲̑͋̇͜͠ͅĄ̵̰͙̒͐N̵̡̖̻̜̩̯̰̈̍Ṯ̵̡̨̨̘̦̟̙̗͚͎̮̺̇͆̀͌͊̌͘ ̴̡̢̡̦̳̄̂͒̋̈́̀̔̈́͛̿͋͂͛̒͂́͝͠͝ͅŢ̷͉̹̥͇̠̜̹̰̣̠̱͓̜͗͂̀͑͛̈́̑͘͝Ỏ̸̧̤̞̝̰͔̰̜

He ran through the trees and brush until he saw a sign ‘DETROIT’ it had read.

He didn’t pay much mind to it as he kept on running through the city.

It took a while but he had finally reached a house that he thought was empty by how quiet it was. But little did he know the house held and housed a certain lieutenant and his dog companion, Sumo.

Hanks POV

It was just another sad depressing day as he remembered his son’s passing. He did the same thing he always did when he remembered the event so graphically, he drank and drank until every thing numbed and got fuzzy but this was one of the worst nights. As he picked up his gun apparently he didn’t drink enough to not remember it was there.

*click*

He sighed maybe he would actually do it tonight he thought but just as he was about to press the trigger again something bursts into his kitchen through his window. He stood there shocked as he looked at an Android wolf it led as red as blood. 

He didn’t know why but it didn’t anger him as he thought it should have. Maybe he was to drunk, just as he was about to speak the wolf growled it’s fur shooting up. Hank was not about to lie this wolf was terrifying to him but he didn’t move. Not even when it crept forward barring its long sharp teeth that could tear into his flesh.

He stared at it with a blank expression well he wanted to die anyway so why not to this creature he thought. He sat down on the kitchen floor not even trying to intimidate the wolf before him as he closed his eyes he heard something that confused him. The wolf made a different noise other then a growl it made more of a whine as it stared at him questioning what he was doing even cocking his/her head. 

Hank watched it hesitantly reaching his hand out to scratch the wolf on the ears and chin. The wolf responded by thumping his/her tail as a dog would.

Now this is going to be interesting Hank thought.


	4. What the Phck!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines goes feral and finds a certain grumpy detective.

Gavin’s POV

it was another long night for the detective trying to solve multiple cases by pulling an all-nighter (again) it was a case about a android escaping from a cyberlife laboratory just a couple streets away. He had never wanted the case but Fowler insisted that he take it because nobody else could.

He was just working on the paper work for the case until he heard a crash down in the Toronto office. He would hate to admit it but that crash, it scared him as he jumped when it happened.

He got out of his chair and quickly and quietly ran to get a look at what happened. 

His blood ran cold when he saw the black five foot wolf that had ran straight through the window. The fur on it was pitch black it’s eyes glowing blue as it looked at him. He didn’t know what to do,he couldn’t run he couldn’t even hide from the creature so he stared...

They stared at each other contemplating each other’s moves, the beast stood its eyes locking on to his as it growled and snarled showing its fangs. Gavin should have screamed he thought but what was the point no one was in the office only him. Gavin then saw the creatures LED it was blinking rapidly red-orange red-orange again and again.

Until it calmly walked over to him he didn’t move he didn’t even breath as it crept slowly. This was the Android that escaped he thought and now it is going to kill me. He might as well try to talk to it to calm it down he thought.

“H-Hello” he manages to wheeze out 

The creature, no wolf tilted its head then opened its mouth.

“They don’t control me anymore” the wolf stated staring him down.

“Your people DON’T control me anymore” the wolf snarled.

The wolf sat his eyes still on him waiting for a response.

“U-Um O-Ok” he replied “But who the phck are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m trying to update all my fics but it’s hard with school.

**Author's Note:**

> What Connor looks like in wolf form: https://cdn.britannica.com/89/81289-050-9758D685/Gray-timber-wolf.jpg


End file.
